1. Field
The invention relates to printed circuit boards for use in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the art, both rigid and flexible printed circuit boards are known. A flexible printed circuit board refers to a flexible circuit board capable of bending without breaking. Rigid circuit boards are ‘conventional’ circuit boards having a rigid structure which provides mechanical support for electronic components assembled on the circuit board.
In the field of small-sized electronic devices, miniaturization of electronics is essential. Therefore, reduction in the physical size of electrical components and their layout in the electronic device have to be optimized. Advantageously, the miniaturization should be achieved with minimal additional implementation and manufacturing costs in order to keep the price of the device competitive. Accordingly, there is a need for reducing the physical size of electronics in electronic devices without complicating the manufacturing process of the electronic device.